1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods employing balloon tubes in medical practice. More particularly, the invention concerns a method of using a balloon tube for inducing thrombosis in blood vessels located directly under the surface of a cavity in the body which is difficult to reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Balloon tubes are known from T. V. Taylor and J. M. M. Neilson's article "Currents and Clots" --an approach to the problem of acute variceal bleeding". Br. J. Surg. Vol. 68 (1981) 692-696. It is known how to stop bleeding of vessels located directly under the surface of a difficult to reach body cavity, through thrombosis by introducing a deflated balloon tube into the body cavity and then inflating it by applying a fluid at the correct position. The balloon tube from the previous proposal is furnished with electrodes on its outer surface. These electrodes are supplied with a voltage across an electrically conductive wire. An electrode, possibly placed on the patient's back, can serve as an oppositely charged electrode. The electric current which arises through the application of voltage between the two electrodes induces thrombosis and therefore acts to stop the bleeding of the vessels.
Such thrombosis in bleeding vessels is indicated especially for oesophageal varices but could also be involved in bleeding in other body cavities.
The balloon tube which is known from the above-named article has not been able to assert itself in practice, since the resistance between the electrode and the surface of the body cavity is not defined.